


Z is for Zombie

by Spyridon



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyridon/pseuds/Spyridon
Summary: SG-1 makes their final stand.





	Z is for Zombie

**"** Sir, we can't hold for much longer. They've overrun SG-2's position and are threatening SG-3 and 4. They're just too many of them!" Jack O'Neill, Colonel and leader of SG-1, could hear the desperation in hi second-in command's voice. The only time, he had ever heard the all-consuming panic was only when the odds began against them; SG-1 fighting all alone on Apophis' mothership during their first year together, the multiple times when they had thought Daniel lost to them forever, the list went on for them.

He keyed his mic. "Major, hold your position. That's an order! The planet is depending on us. Daniel, go and reinforce Carter. Teal'c, how are you holding up?" From his position, he could see Daniel running from where he was on the other side of Teal'c's position to slide right where Carter was, taking all of his ammo with him. The two scientists quickly launched another counter-offensive, keeping their position from crumbling under another onslaught.

"I fear that this will be SG-1's last stand, O'Neill. Another wave is preparing to attack, one with greater forces than the previous waves." Even their trusty Jaffa couldn't keep the resignation out of his voice.

Giving up when the odds were against them wasn't in SG-1's handbook. No, they were fighting to the bitter end. "Not today, campers. Lock and load. We're going down fighting!"

"Colonel, it;s Reynolds. We're almost out of ammo and we about to be o. . . ." The mic went dead, the static a grim note in Jack's ear.

"Colonel Reynolds, can you read? Reynolds? Carter, do you see SG-3 from your position?" Jack launched another round, trying to keep the hordes away from his position but for every one that got hit, another two took its place.

"Yes, sir and it looks like they're down."

Daniel popped out from underneath the rock cropping, trying to catch sight of the other SG teams that came as reinforcements. "I can't see SG-4 from my position. We're alone."

"Feels like old times, huh, Daniel?" Carter called out, aiming for a pack of five.

"How's the ammo, kids." Jack grunted as he grabbed another missile and launched, seeing it disappear in a cloud of red mist.

"I'm almost out here, sir."

"As am I, O'Neill."

"Last one, Jack."

"It's been an honor fighting with you. Come on, you flesh-eating monster! I'm taking you down with me!"

The last thing Jack saw was the gaping, dripping mouths and outstretched arms reaching for him . . . . . . . . .

Jack looked at the small child attached to his arm as the multitudes of kids swarmed around them, ranging from 6 years old to 13. "Carter?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I think the kids are taking this too seriously." Yeah, he was sure the kid was definitely enjoying himself too much. Just because you were acting as a zombie didn't mean you *had* to bite the volunteer human forces. Kid obviously missed that memo.

The archeologist looked up at Jack from where the masses of children had tackled him. His previously pristine t-shirt and pants were now covered in smears of fake blood. "Jack?"

"The kid is still chewing on me." The colonel shook the child off, grimacing when he finally dislodged.

"Ahh."

SG1 along with SG2-4 had decided to help with the military event for families during the Halloween weekend. All of the team members were dressed in unmarked BDUs. All around them were the remains of exploded vaccine bombs, water balloons filled with colored water to mark where a child had been hit. "Whose bright idea was it to volunteer for the Zombie Madness Event instead of going to the zoo?"

"Teal'c's."

"Buddy, next time we're just giving out candies and watching Halloween movies." Jack checked where the kid had bit him. The area was already starting to discolor under the red dye.

"Can't handle hordes of kids dressed up as zombies? I thought you were a Black Ops soldier."

Jack glared at Daniel. "They did not cover zombie apocalypse scenarios during training. Carter, was there anything in your training covering zombie hordes?"

The sides of her mouth twitched. "No, sir."

"Are you laughing, Carter?"

Daniel pointed at the colonel, an amused expression on his face at what he found. "Jack, is that-"

Jack looked at himself and groaned. "Not a word, Danny boy, not a word if you want to live."


End file.
